Simply Be There
by Flying Phoenix
Summary: Kagome's back at her house. She had lost her family. He was a lonely assassin. Will something change if they meet? Crossover with Weiss Kreuz (Prob. One shot)


**Disclaimer** : I own nothing in this fic. The animes I used belong to their respective owners.

Kagome stood in front of the God Tree. It reminded her of the bittersweet memories of her friends and her deceased family. She would keep her promise though, that she would not look for revenge in honor of her mother's death wish. But if she found another reason to kill Takatori, she would gladly do it.

She sighed. She rested her arm on the tree bark and put her head on it. She always found comfort from the ancient tree. It emitted strange but pleasant aura. It was still a puzzle how it could manage to survive for at least five hundred years.

It was ironic really. She had fight against the demons so they wouldn't harm her family, but she lost them to a mere human. After the victorious battle against Naraku, she and her group had finally been able to find peace. The Jewel was finally completed. She had wished for her friends' and comrades' happiness.

It was fresh in her mind. The Jewel glowed bright pink and in a burst of light, it disappeared from their sight. At first, she thought that her wish was too big to be fulfilled, but then, Sango cried in happiness as the once lifeless body of his brother took a deep breath. Kohaku was revived. Later, Sango also learned that her village was restored.

Miroku had nothing to wish as the hole in his hand had vanished along with Naraku's death. Kouga finally mated happily with Ayame. Sesshoumaru regained his missing arm and continued to rule the Western Lands. His relationship with his brother had become better.

As for Inuyasha, Kikyo was brought back to life and was given a new soul. The difference was that she became a hanyou like her mate instead of a human miko. Inuyasha was delighted. Kagome could only wish for their happiness in the future.

Little Shippo got a shock of his life when his parents appeared in front of him. However, it was Kagome's wish, not his. He was practically drowning himself in tears. The scene when Shippo cried in his parents' embrace was the last thing she saw before she found herself standing in front of her house.

She had not heard from them ever since she got back to the future. But as long as they were happy, she would gladly remain forgotten from their lives.

Despite her young age, she had inherited the shrine. She found out that she had some relative from her father's side, but sadly, they didn't want to take charge of her. Instead, they sent her money every fortnight as living allowance and to keep the shrine in good condition. They were very wealthy family, so every time Kagome got her money through her account, it was always in large amount. They would be supporting her for a year only.

It was not a problem though. She would find a job before then, and the money they sent her was always much more than necessary. Apparently, they were generous enough to let her live in luxury if she wanted to. It was also a good thing that she achieved a scholarship. By the time a year was up, she would have enough money to be able to live for another couple of months.

She knew she had been almost uncaring since her family's death. She didn't know the reason for their death in details. It seemed that her grandfather had crossed Reiji Takatori's line and enraged him. She then knew why no one had ever dared to disobey the politician. Now that she lived on her own, she had taken some lessons from the old scrolls in her grandfather's bedroom. She buried herself in studies, both for the school and her shrine.

She became a real miko at that. She shoot well ; she knew kendo enough to protect herself ; she learned some hand-to-hand combat; to top that all, she could already use herbs to treat wounds.

She had also excelled in her classes. The only friend she had still was Omi Tsukiyono. He was always there for her, but she would keep him in an arm length. She didn't want to harm any innocent people anymore, or more likely she didn't want to harm herself more than necessary.

Her eyes stung. She missed her family badly. She wanted to see her mother smiled at her, to hear her grandfather's mindless chatter about some silly superstition, hell, she even want to have Souta bugging her again. A salty drop of tear finally escaped her eyes. Many others followed it. She simply couldn't keep her mask on anymore. It was too much for her.

She cried for a few minutes before she heard someone walked towards her from behind. She quickly sniffed and dried her tears with her gi before turning around to greet the visitor. She had plastered back her happy demeanor. She came to face a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing school uniform.

Kagome blinked. It was Sunday. Why the heck did he wear a school uniform then? She looked at he boy carefully. He had handsome face and expressionless. 'Much like Sesshoumaru' she thought amused.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

Nagi didn't know what possessed him to go out of the house. He rarely did. It was a rare chance that he got some time for himself. When he did, he didn't know what to do with them. As he was thinking, he wandered aimlessly in the city. He stopped in front of a staircase that leads to a shrine. He was looking for a place to think, and the shrine seemed appalling.

Before he knew it, he already climbed up the stairs. As he reached the top, he scanned his surroundings. He took in a small shrine, an old shack, and the last thing caught his attention. It was a big tree, which could be very old, judging from its size. But it was not what caught his attention. It was a girl dressed in miko garb who was crying in front of it.

He could tell by the way her shoulders shook and her sobs as he walked near her. When he was near enough, he saw her rubbed her eyes with her gi and turned to see him. He knew she was trying to put a cheerful front but failed miserably due to her slightly puffy eyes and trails of tears.

He took in her appearance. She had long raven hair that reached her butt. She was beautiful also. He heard her greeted him and gave her a blank look as a response. She continued.

"If you want to look at the shrine, go ahead. But I have to warn you that the shack is a little bit worn out so I suggest you stay out of it." she explained. "By the way, Higurashi Kagome." she bowed a bit.

"...Naoe Nagi." he replied after sometime. She smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'll leave you alone. I think it's what you want right, Naoe-san?" she inquired. He nodded slightly. "Well then, if you need something, I'll be at the back yard." she bowed again and walked pass him. Nagi stared at her back before focusing on the tree in front of him. He sat under it for he felt peace in its presence. He thought about his life; his companions ; his missions. He kept thinking until his eyelids dropped.

Nagi woke up when he felt someone shook his body. He had the urge to slam whoever disturbed his nap, but due to his excellent self-control, he managed to refrain himself. He opened his blue eyes drowsily only to meet another pair with different intensities.

The owner of the eyes straightened herself from her crouching position. She smiled softly at him.

"I'm sorry I have to wake you up." she started. "You seemed comfortable there, but the sun will set soon. I'm sure your parents will be worried about you if you don't go home by night time."

Nagi was about to get up when he felt soft fabric covered him. He took it and handed it to the girl with a faintest hint of confusion. She caught it though, as she smiled at him again when she took the blanket from him.

"Well, you wouldn't like to catch a cold while you're sleeping, would you?" she joked. Nagi didn't give out a trace of emotion.

"Thank you." he said, only out of politeness.

"Not a problem." she replied. They stood silently for sometime, Nagi stared at her, while she fixed her gaze at the floor. She fidgeted a bit.

"Uh, I may sound a bit nosy, but..." she started again, unsure of herself. "If you need any friends or someone to talk to, or even company, I'll be here." she finished. Nagi was taken aback for a moment. "Of course, it doesn't make sense at all, but you looked lonely just now and well..." she hesitated and darted her eyes anywhere but him. "I really don't mind some company. People seldom come here." she whispered almost inaudibly. "Sorry, I've said nonsense." she apologized quickly as a blush stole its way to her cheeks.

Nagi was still amazed that this girl, Higurashi would offer such kindness to a stranger. He thought he had his emotions completely masked, but she could see through his facade as easily as he could see through hers.

"It's really getting late, Naoe-san." Kagome repeated again in a slightly defeated tone, knowing that she had make a fool out of herself. "Your parents would want you for dinner." she said sadly.

"I live with my guardians." he replied smoothly. Kagome's eyes widened a bit.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to..." she said hurriedly. 'God, I'm making a complete fool of myself.'

"Where are yours?" he asked, effectively cutting her apologizes.

"Well, I live alone." she replied softly. "My family died a month ago."

"...Sorry."

"It's not your fault." she said.

"I better get going now. It's a pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-san." he bowed.

"Kagome is fine. I don't like formalities." she said. "Good evening, Naoe-san."

Nagi nodded and leaved the shrine in silent, with Kagome watching him from behind. As he disappeared from her sight, she sighed.

'The sunset is beautiful,' she thought as the sky ruler descended from its throne. 'If only my life is as beautiful as it is.' she shook her head from ridiculous thoughts and went back home.

Since that day, Nagi had visited the shrine frequently when he had no missions. Kagome had been delighted at his second visit. She gave him a genuine happy smile. She would talk to him when she felt he was in a mood to listen to her, or else, she would sweep the floor or sat beside him in silent company. He found himself liking her presence. She knew when to be silent and when he was in a problem.

Fortunately, he had no mission or what so ever that was dangerous enough to give him serious wounds that would make the girl suspicious. But doing some hacking and paper works for Crawford was time robbing. He would always jumped for the chance of seeing the miko again.

His train of thoughts was cut short when a can of tea appeared in his sight. He looked up from his sitting position under the God Tree to meet Kagome's smiling face. He took the tea from her and watched her sat beside him.

"What were you thinking, Nagi-kun?" she asked. He had told her to use his given name instead of his surname. Nagi shook his head in response. Kagome took it as an 'it was nothing.'

"...Nagi-kun."

"Hm?" he replied as he closed his eyes.

"I just want to say, thank you." she said. Nagi opened his eyes.

"For what?" he asked calmly. She tapped her can nervously.

"For everything." she said at last. " For keeping me company, for ... being there."

"I should be the one to thank you." he replied. "For the same reason."

"Then, we are thanking each other." she smiled and leaned against him. He tensed a bit. "I'm glad you came, Nagi-kun."

Not long, he could feel that she was fast asleep. He smiled slightly and brushed a strand of hair from her face. She had had a rough night he knew that. She had been telling him about her math test and that she had to learned until late night before she could get to sleep. He rested his head against hers and soon, joined her in the lands of slumber.

A/N : Yo folks. As you might have noticed, this is a Weiss Kreuz / Inuyasha crossover. This is not that good. I don't know what possessed me to put this up. Anyway, flames are welcome. Thanks for reading and if anyone happen to write or know another Inu/Wk crossovers with an alternate pairing, kindly inform me please?

P.S. : For those who read Arrows and Whips, I know I should be working on that. But this fic was made while I was writing it and I happen to stumble upon it when I open my files. So I post it. I'm working on it. Don't worry. But it'll take more time though. I have a writer block. Plus, I've stopped writing it for months due to my exams and I need sometime to piece them out of my weak brain.


End file.
